


Баллада о Пробуждающей Совесть

by MaParallel



Category: Shamer Chronicles - Lene Kaaberbol
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: «Над океаном высится крепость — прочные стены, сотни солдат».
Kudos: 1





	Баллада о Пробуждающей Совесть

Над океаном  
Высится крепость —  
Прочные стены,  
Сотни солдат.

Ночью минувшей,  
Не глядя на это,  
У князя с семьей  
Некто жизнь отобрал.

Утром виновный  
Был уже схвачен,  
Все говорило  
Против него.

Юного Ворона  
Заперли в клетке.  
Лишь об убийстве  
Судачил народ.

Чтоб доказать вину  
Иль опровергнуть,  
Нужен один  
Проникающий взгляд.

Каменный город —  
Черствое место,  
Выплывшей правде  
Не всяк будет рад.

Будь осторожна,  
Ты ведь их совесть,  
Без тебя люди  
Не помнят себя.

Зло и насилье,  
Стыд, покаянье,  
Не поспешишь ты —  
Случится беда.

Дар, что позором  
В народе клеймится,  
Явит бесчестье —  
Тирана сразит.

Если в себя ты  
Сильнее поверишь,  
Волей твоей Дракон  
Будет убит.


End file.
